Generally speaking, data security is a well-known concern in the digital and processing arts. For example, it is often necessary to send information between two parties, where the information is intended to be private even if the data transmission is intercepted by a third party. Numerous encryption systems and methods, as well as other security methods, are well-known for maintaining the security of data transmitted over networks.
However, there exists a requirement for another form of secure data transmission, namely, the transmission of data which is internal within a single digital device. For example, a need may exist for digital security for data transmitted internally between component elements (such as between two separate microchips, connected over an internal bus) of a computer, a cell phone, a printer, or other digital device.
The need for internal device security may present itself for multiple reasons. In general, however, it is possible for third-parties to physically open a digital device (such as a computer, printer, cell phone, etc.), and to use physical means (that is, wired, conductor-to-conductor contact means) to monitor communications over an internal device bus. This is conventionally referred to as “tapping.” For example, physical connection may be made to the bus pathways on a circuit board, or physical connection may be made directly to the pins on microchips. With such third-party tapping, a signal internal to a device can be monitored and potentially interpreted. In some cases, it may also be possible to “snoop” on an internal device signal via wireless means (for example, when communications over an internal device bus is made wirelessly within the device).
Tapping/snooping into an internal device signal, by monitoring a device bus or chip, in turn can pose several security problems. One security problem may be the interception of raw, unencoded data (for example, plain ASCII text of a message) which is meant to be secure from the outside world.
Another device-internal security problem also presents itself. A digital device may employ various algorithms and methods to optimize internal performance. These algorithms may entail or include optimizations to the way data is transmitted, encoded, timed, or otherwise parsed internally within the device.
For example, a computer may employ various internal data transmissions algorithms to optimize memory access between the microprocessor (CPU) and memory, or may optimize bus access between the CPU and other system elements; a transceiver may employ various internal data transmissions algorithms (such as MIMO algorithms for multi-antenna devices) to optimize the strength of data transmission and reception; or a printer may employ specialized internal data transmission algorithms to optimize print quality.
The internal operations algorithms of a digital device, including but not limited to optimization algorithms, may be proprietary in nature (for example, not subject to public disclosure). For these and other reasons, it may be desirable to keep the nature of the internal optimizations a secret from third-party device manufacturers.
However, a third-party manufacturer may be able to tap or snoop an internal device signal; and based on the tapped/snooped data detected, the third party may be able to reverse-engineer internal optimization algorithms which are themselves intended to be secure and proprietary.
What is needed then is a system and method for secure data transmission internal to a digital device. In one particular application, for example, what is needed is a system and method to ensure the security of print optimization algorithms internal to a printing device.